More Than Friends
by batmanandblowjobs
Summary: Rated M for suggestive materials.
1. Goodnight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!  
A/N: I'm not at all sure how this was etched into my mind but it was and I couldn't get it out of my mind.  
I might make another chapter to go with it but for now it's just a short one-shot drabble.  
Enjoy.  
Review please.**

* * *

It all happened too fast for me to catch on. Everything was blurry, my skin was hot, and my breath coming in short pants. I couldn't tell you how we ended up in this situation but I could tell you that I loved every second. Every touch. The teasing. All of it. I had to remind myself several times that this wasn't a dream and that it was really happening. For so long had I hoped for this but never seen it coming.

'Gentle,' I reminded myself as I struggled to get a good hold. I assume he noticed my struggle because he scooted his body closer to mine. I tried not to make any noises, but I couldn't help the soft pants. It felt too good.

He was panting too, his breath hot on my neck. I willed him to kiss my neck softly, but he didn't. But that didn't matter, everything in the world was perfect at this moment. Nothing would ruin it.

One last gentle tug for both of us caused a simultanious soft grunt and long sigh. My hand was covered in his seed and his was covered in mine. I left my hand down his pants until the hardness was gone and then pulled my hand away at the same time he did.

We both lay there in silence. I wasn't sure what was going on in his head but I was reliving every second of the experience we just shared, I didn't want to forget it. A few minutes passed and he sat up beside me slowly and cleared his throat. I didn't guess he was asking for attention but I looked up at him anyways. 'Kami, your beautiful Trunks.' I thought to myself.

I lay there trying to catch my breath and trying to adjust my pants at the same time. Then it hit me, we were going to have to talk after this. Not that I dreaded it, I almost looked forward to it. I've been in love with that lavander haired Saiyan all my life and I finally got the chance to do what I've always wanted to do with him, I was sure he already knew I loved him but I was excited to get to say it myself. I lay still for a few seconds, listening to the sounds of nothing and remembering the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"Goten?" His voice was low and I could hear emotions draining out of it.

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

He didn't look at me, "Just making sure you didn't fall asleep."

I grinned, "Nope." Then I sat up finally and wiped my hand down the side of my pants leg, "Nope, not asleep. Very tired though."

I heard him laugh softly. It didn't sound normal though, but I supposed it was because he was out of breath.

"So," I tried to start a conversation. But things were kind of strange at this point. Afterall Trunks and I were bestfriends before this and we were both boys. That was what was wedging it's way into my mind. I thought about a future with him, we could get married and grow old and happy together and according to Vegeta, even have kids. Since apparently male Saiyans could. It would just have to be the weakest of us to carry the baby, which would probably boil down to me since I hadn't trained in a long time.

Trunks fidgeted with his hands a few seconds and then went back to being motionless and silent.

This silence was really killing me now. I was ready to scream to him how I felt and I was ready for us to make out like the hormonal teenagers we were. "So um, what does this mean?" I asked before I really knew I was talking. My heart was pounding fiercely inside my chest.

"What does what mean?" he asked. I was sure he knew what I was talking about.

"Us," I gestured between the two of us. "And what we just did." I threw that in there for extra measure incase he said something along the lines of, 'What about us?'

"I..." he started to talk but then remained silenced. He stayed like that for about 3 minutes I guessed.

"I mean are we more than friends? Do you _want_ to be more than friends?" I asked and my heart felt like it was going to dig it's way out of my chest and plop it's self right in his hands and scream 'I love you Trunks!' at him.

"I.." he looked over at me, "No."

My heart felt like it fell into my stomach and my stomach felt like it was falling out my butt. I felt like I was going to vomit. He said no.. My chest ached and I suddenly wanted to evaporate into thin air.

"Goten?" He looked over at me and I looked at him, hiding my emotions behind the dark iris' of my eyes. "Do you want to be more than friends?"

Obviously I couldn't say yes, he'd laugh at me and tell everyone about me liking him. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but right now I would die. He ripped my heart out and it was laying right there on the bed, okay not literally but thats what it felt like. "No." I lied and continued to look into his eyes. I was always the better liar and fortunate for me, Trunks never knew when I was lying to him.

He nodded and looked around, warily. "So, are you sure your okay?"

I blinked, 'He never asked me that before. Why should he care, considering YOU JUST RIPPED MY HEART OUT!' I wanted so badly to scream that at him, but I didn't. "Yeah, I'm okay." I cleared my throat, "Just, things will be akward now huh?"

Trunks shrugged, "Probably not. You're my best bud Goten."

I nodded and faked a yawn, "Well I'm going to change and go get in bed, it's" I glanced at the clock on his desk that read 3:06 AM. "Whoa, it's late." I laughed and crawled down to the foot of the bed and walked over to the bathroom and changed quickly. I tossed my dirty clothes in a pile at the end of the other bed in Trunks' room before crawling into it.

"Nite Goten," Trunks whispered across the room.

"Nite Trunks," I whispered back to him.


	2. I Wear This Mask

**Update: It's been a while since I last updated, I apologize! But that's going to change, I swear!**  
**Please review and let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

He smiled at me. He frickin' smiled at me, while holding _her _hand. Marron. That blonde freak of nature that Krillin and 18 made. My stomach lurched and I managed a weak, casual grin in return. He bought it and looked away from me while Marron jabbered in his ear about something completely off subject. I also lost interest in the conversation that the blonde was having with my black haired niece, sitting cross legged and leaning against Uub.

It pained me that it had been almost 4 months now since Trunks and I last had a sleepover, roughly a year since the first time. I couldn't believe he'd just say no, I couldn't believe I just let myself be taken advantage of like that. I wringed my hands and reclined into the sofa nervously, I hated seeing his girlfriends. They were gorgeous, and girls of course that made it worse actually. I wanted a canon. I would blow her up with a canon. Dudes love canons.

Marron pressed a quick peck to the side of Trunks' cheek, Pan and Uub 'Awed' in unison. Trunks' mother beamed and my mother sighed happily. I hated that it was always so damn cute when Trunks was in love. I couldn't believe I'd actually agreed to come to the engagement party. That took balls, and I had two so I guess I was ballsy enough to come. Trunks had called me and asked personally, and then I'd received a hand-written invitation, written by Marron. I trashed it.

Trunks smiled brightly at the blonde, squeezed her hand and muttered something in her ear before standing and excusing himself. I almost died. He wasn't sitting there to stop me from ripping her face off. I felt my hands begin shaking and I bit into my bottom lip begging my climbing energy levels to drop down before someone noticed.

I faked a yawn, "I'm sorry, I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit," I stood, knowing that being lazy was the best excuse I had right now. Or hungry, I thought as my stomach let out a rumble that would have embarrassed any other human, "Or I'm going to go eat and then lay down," I managed a clueless chuckle and ruffled the back of my own hair, grinning.

Bulma said it was fine, along with most of the women in the room; including Marron. Uub looked pleadingly toward me, him being the only other male in the room other than my father, Vegeta, and Gohan. I only beamed at him in return and headed off toward the kitchen, another loud growl emitted from my stomach as I pushed open the door.

My heart and stomach both lodged themselves in my throat and I no longer felt hungry. Trunks' ice blue hues stared at me over a sandwich he had obviously snuck out of the room to make. I wanted to shove it down his throat, along with my foot. He grinned at me through a mouthful. I couldn't help but grin at how goofy he looked. He never let himself look this goofy around Marron, he was always professional. He finished eating the huge bite and grinned at me, wiping his face with the back of his hand, "You hungry?" he questioned my growling stomach and I grinned embarrassedly.

I fumbled my way around the kitchen I was familiar to. The kitchen in the home that I had practically lived in. Marron hadn't been in this kitchen more than three times, I would bet. These were the thoughts that occupied my brain as I threw together a sandwich and munched on it instantly. I wanted to keep my mouth full so I had a reason not to talk to Trunks. He caught onto this and propped his elbow up on the table and finished off his sandwich, I began eating slower. "Something wrong Ten?"

My heart ached and I was caught between melting and picking up a butter knife and sticking it through his arm, "Y-yeah?" I managed to say around a mouthful of sandwich.

I could tell by his frown that he didn't believe me, "Seriously Ten? You've been avoiding me for…" he frowned as he thought, "All night?" It was like he was questioning it himself. Like he knew I had been avoiding him for the last four months and tonight was no different than any other night I had completely ignored him.

I drank a glass of soda before answering him, "Sorry man, you've just been busy talking about the engaged life with everyone and I'm just not there yet..." I tried to smile apologetically, "Ya know, I'm the only single person here," I shrugged a little and he looked rather sad.

"Yeah I know, sorry Ten.." he left his mouth half open like he wanted to keep talking but he took a drink from his own glass and reclined back.

I smiled. I smiled like I ment it, which I didn't, I just hoped it melted his heart, "Of course buddy, congratulations," I drank the last bit of my soda down and yawned again, "Sorry man, I didn't get in until 4 this morning. Mom drug me out of bed at 10, I'm exhausted," I chuckled sheepishly and gave him a small wave, "See you whenever you decide to crash..."

"G-Goten..." Trunks muttered, sounding a little on edge; like he wanted to say something.

I turned and cocked my head to the side, "Yeah?"

"Never mind," he exhaled and took another long drink of his soda that I noticed he slipped some dark liquor in. I grinned, "Nite kid," I waved lazily again and turned before I saw his crooked grin plastered on his face, watching me leave the room and climb the stairs as far as his view would let him.

I walked up the hallway and into the room that Trunks and I both shared. I pulled off the suit I was wearing and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and draped myself lazily over the bed I claimed. Truthfully, I wasn't tired. I was just sick of seeing Marron.

But I put on a good show, shaking her hand and holding a conversation about her classes next year. She was going to be a senior in high school while Trunks and I were both in our freshman year of college. I shrugged to myself in the dark then, I suppose that wasn't too bad. His last girlfriend was two or three years older than him and she'd happened a while before the first time, I kind of liked her though.

Everyone said they still preferred to see him with Marron, saying she was sweet. Even my mother said it. That's what killed me the most. I loved him, yet she didn't know that, and she chose some half-robot for him rather than her own son. I groaned aloud and buried my face further in the pillow. This action made me remember the first time; I blushed alone in the dark. Even in public certain things triggered the memory and I would find myself lighting up like a cherry in public.

I hadn't noticed that I had even fallen asleep until I heard the bedroom door close; half-asleep I turned my head and watched Trunks peel his suit off and replace it with a pair of basketball shorts as well. I grinned lazily. However, my grin faded to a blush once he walked over to where I lay. Just before he got there I drifted my eyes closed like they had been, and felt his lips on my temple, "Good night Ten," I felt his lips brush down my jawline and stop at the corner of my mouth. His breath was hot on my cheek and I heard him laugh, "You awake?"

He knew me better than I thought, I would have to admit. I managed a yawn, making my bottom lip brush against his. My eyes snapped open, "S-sorry, I…"

My apology was cut short when he slipped in the bed beside of me, pushing me back so he could fit comfortably, "It's fine Ten, it's not the first time," he laughed nervously. My breath hitched in the back of my throat, where was he going with this… Then I felt him nuzzle into my chest, not breathing as easily and sounding like he was crying. I patted his back and cleared my throat, "Something wrong?"

Trunks only nodded. He didn't say anything, only searched blindly for my lips.


	3. The Things I Didn't

**A/N: Woah! Two chapters in one day? Is it Christmas? Nope. I'm just feeling extra author-y today :)  
Enjoy! Please review!  
**

* * *

"I don't get it Trunks," I muttered into the pillow at his darkened silhouette, now setting on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. I hadn't returned any of his drunken kisses, I hadn't really wanted to. That was a shocker even to me. I jumped slightly when he sighed.

"I don't think she's the one for me Ten," it was all he said and it got my heart pounding. His eyes peered over his shoulder and locked with mine, "I don't think she's the one." He almost growled it that time.

Seriously, I was getting sick of his mood changes. I was going to suggest hormone pills just as he swiped away a few tears. I rolled my eyes, almost disgusted with the way he was acting, "Trunks, you've just got cold feet, I mean the wedding is a month and a half away—"

"It's in three days…" he interrupted me.

My onyx colored eyes widened, "Three days? When did it change?" I propped up on my elbow staring at the back of his head carefully. I thought I was going to vomit my heart out.

"She thinks she's pregnant…" his voice was hoarse and hollow.

I didn't know when I had started crying, but I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands quietly and let out a sigh, "Man," I didn't know how to sound like a friend. I didn't know what to say, "That's got to suck…" I let out a soft chuckle.

He only made a gurgling noise. It sounded like a mixture of disgust and confusion. I almost grinned. They'd already messed their life up together, thank you Kami for karma.

"Goten, I don't love her!" he heaved a soft whine and fell back on the bed, almost crashing the back of his head into my face.

I just stared blankly down at him, "Well obviously if you didn't love her, you wouldn't have asked her to marry you," I pointed out wittily. Just for good measure I added, "And if you love someone you should be with them no matter what," I cocked an eyebrow, as if to emphasize my point.

He groaned and dragged the pillow from under my elbow and covered his face and mumbled dully inside of it, "I'm just thinking it's a little rushed is all, I mean, this discussion happened a few nights ago when I brought up getting a pre-nup," he looked back at me, "Ya know, a marriage agreement that if she and I ever divorce she gets nothing of my inheritance unless we have a child." His own hues turned to stare at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Did she just come blurt it out?" I pried, I didn't really know what I was getting myself into, but curiosity couldn't hurt.

He sighed, "No, not then. It's like she had been dropping subtle hints, but I just didn't want to realize she might be," he squeezed his eyes shut, "She told me just now. Before she left, err; well actually before the party ended. We announced it right there and spontaneously decided to get married in three days, rather than a month or two—"

"Month and a half," I corrected him.

He sounded like he wanted to die. It was like a strangled sob that racked his body. He dry sobbed for a few moments, and then I awkwardly patted his shoulders. He cried harder then. I frowned, a line creasing in between my eyebrows. Trunks was acting a whole lot weirder than usual. I mean, sure we had our hands down one another's pants and quite a few situations where either of us was face first in a pillow, but this was beyond that weird. He came in here whining and complaining about Marron, desperately making out with me, and now he was crying his heart out.

I almost grinned. _Almost._

"Trunks," I tried to soothe him, "Why don't you just…" I frowned; I couldn't tell him to tell her not to have the kid. I sighed softly and pulled his much tanner frame against me. He instantly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I shuddered. He wrapped his leg lazily over mine, I bit my bottom lip.

"Goten, can I sleep with you?" his voice was hoarse from crying.

I nodded numbly and traced small circular patterns on his back, listening to him sob over some silly girl. I almost wanted to tell him the perfect person for him was right here, holding him. I sighed to myself and rested my cheek on the top of his head, moments like these made me not hate him as bad anymore. "Trunks, just marry her," I croaked, my heart literally felt like it was breaking. I couldn't believe I just said that to him.

Trunks inhaled, it felt nice against the skin of my throat, and I shivered. He nodded, "O-okay. If you think so…" But he didn't make an effort to move. He didn't crawl off me and say thanks for helping him. He just laid there, breathing in my scent and driving me crazy.

I curled a fistful of his purple locks in my fingers and his lips met mine halfway. He growled and pinned me, I merely smirked against his lips. He always was more fun when he was angry. I bit his bottom lip roughly and he let out a strangled moan that he clumsily covered up with another growl. I grinned again. I _did _love teasing him and he would be lying if he said he didn't love my teasing.

Trunks whined and ran his free hand down my side and held my waist in a firm yet soft grip. I groaned against his lips and he smirked. I hated it when he turned the tables on me. He sighed against my half-open mouth and released my hands, not like I couldn't have pried his off mine anyways, and fell limp against my chest.

I chuckled, he was goofy. I shoved him off top of me and peered at him sideways, he was grinning at me. I rolled my own onyx colored eyes and turned my back to him, "Go to sleep…"

I didn't see the way his eyes traced the muscle cuts in my back. I didn't see the way he wiped a tear. I didn't hear his thoughts willing me to take back what I said. But I did feel him scoot up behind me and place his forehead in the center of my back. His arms wrapped around my middle, and that's the way we slept.


	4. Just Tell Him

**A/N: OH WOW.  
Some of you are going to hate this chapter. I know. But it's going to pay off, I promise :)  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

I turned, that's what half-woke me up. I was woken the rest of the way when I didn't feel Trunks behind or in front of me. My heart thudded against my rib-cage. I shouldn't care that he'd crawled off somewhere; he didn't want to be with me. I cracked open my left eye and blindly searched the bed behind me and in front of me.

A chuckle startled me, "Ten, stop sexually harassing the bed sheets and get ready for breakfast."

My heart hammered in my ears now, and I had no idea why. But I did as he said and pulled myself from the bed with a non-too-subtle yawn, "Time is it?" I stood and walked to his closet, I didn't pack my own clothes. I hardly needed to, Trunks and I shared everything.

He hesitated a moment before pulling on a black t-shirt, I watched him from the corner of my eye. His ice-green hues scanned the front of his cell phone, "Just turning 8 in the morning," he chimed. I groaned and made a face, earning a solid chuckle from the lavender haired one.

My own slightly pale fingers grasped the fabric of a white t-shirt and the denim of a pair of dark-faded jeans. I changed rather quickly and followed Trunks downstairs. To be honest, I couldn't remember what we had talked about last night.

Until I seen a streak of blonde fly past me and press herself into his arms.

"Trunks!" she shrieked just feet from me, causing my ear to 'pop.' I could only imagine the pain Trunks felt from her shriek.

I padded along into the kitchen; I didn't want to see their love-fest. It made me want to push her down the stairs. I sighed and picked up a fresh bagel from the basket in the center of the table, Bulma had made breakfast? I stared at the piece of bread for several seconds before eating it only to silence the gurgling noise coming from my stomach that was now eating itself.

A familiar blur of blue hair threw it's self at me, "Goten!" I grinned and encircled her waist with my arms, "Hey Bulla!" I grinned at her; it had been a while since I had seen her.

"Why'd you disappear last night?" she sat herself on the counter beside of where I stood leaning, eating another bagel.

I shrugged. She grinned. I frowned, "What?"

"Goten," she hopped down from where she sat, making her abruptly 6 or 7 inches shorter than myself, "I know you. I know my brother." As if to make her point, "You really should have told him otherwise, he only listens to you..."

I blinked. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Bulla merely waved at me before swiping a bagel herself and disappearing from the room. I instantly panicked. No one knew about me and Trunks, so what was she talking about. I paced the floor, it wasn't like she knew. She was young, naive, and thought-she-knew-everything. I shook my head, trying to reassure myself. Bulla didn't know about myself and Trunks, I finally convinced myself.

A silenced chuckle caught my attention, Trunks was leaning in the doorway; watching me. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I looked away, "What?" I mumbled and nibbled at the edge of the bagel.

"Pre-occupied with something, Ten?" he invited himself over to where Bulla had been standing. He eyed the bagel in my hand, "You're brave man," was all he muttered before grabbing a blueberry muffin. I raised an eyebrow as he bit off a mouthful.

"'Aaron mwent wiff Bura oo ohh dwess shoppin…" his hues locked on mine before he finally crunched the muffin down and swallowed. "Marron went with Bulla to go dress shopping," he corrected himself, grinning.

I nodded, "Heard you the first time Captain Obvious," I rolled my eyes at him, only to be pinned against the counter two seconds later.

"T-Tru—" I barely managed to whisper before he had attacked my mouth with his. I gave in momentarily, but in the back of my mind, I was wondering if we were going to have to secretly go around like this all the time.

He must have noticed my hesitation because he broke off the kiss, obviously earlier than he had wanted. "S'wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

I shook my head, "Nothing," _I lied._

Trunks went to snake his hand around my waist and I danced away from it, "I'm going to watch t.v." I muttered before exiting the room hastily, leaving a confused lavender-haired Sayian in my wake.

As I sat there, reclined in the oversized arm-chair, I wondered about myself and Trunks. I didn't realize that Bulla had planted herself dangerously close to me in the chair, until she leaned her head on my shoulder and murmured, "I like this movie…"

I jumped slightly, "It's a chick-flick, of course you would…" I rolled my eyes at her and she grinned in return. Before I could say anything, she spoke again, "What's the deal Goten?" Her hues stared dangerously at me and I subconsciously cleared my throat.

"About what? I have no idea what you're talking about," which was the truth. I didn't know what she was talking about at all.

"You and Trunks," the blue haired girl whispered.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's my best friend?" I knew where this was going now, so I decided to play dumb.

"Oh Goten, don't give me that! I seen you guys curled up together last night!" her voice was hushed, yet rushed.

"N-no…" I blinked a few times, "S-so what do you want? What kind-of blackmail do you have planned? Hmm?" I tried to press her for information.

Bulla leaned over in front of me, propping her elbow on the arm of the chair, "I don't want anything. But you and him both to be happy—"

I cut her off there, "What makes you think I'm not happy?"

"He's marrying Marron in two days."

"Aren't you supposed to be dress shopping?" I eyed her.

The blue haired girl shrugged, "Marron got this weird phone call and had to bail, I didn't think it was that big of a deal to mention."

I grinned, "You passing up shopping? And saying that it's not a big deal, all in the same day? Yeah, that's a big deal," I grinned again at her.

Bulla simply rolled her eyes, "Listen, Trunks loves you and you love him. Just talk to him about it, kay?" The rather bubbly Sayian princess hopped to her feet, "And don't worry about daddy, I'll talk to him about it. You just tell Trunks how you feel,"

As she turned to leave, I gripped her wrist and pulled her back toward me. In an instant, her lips met mine and I gently pried her mouth open, tracing my tongue along her bottom lip. I met with ice-blue eyes for a moment, before gently releasing my hold on Bulla's waist, "Just told him," I whispered against her cheek softly.


	5. Insecure insecurities

**A/N: I know, this is long overdue.  
**

* * *

I didn't make eye contact with him before I excused myself from the room. He had chosen Marron, and I had chosen to leave it at that. Bulla was probably out to kill me now, but I'd explain later. Trunks had never seen me with a girl before, I'm sure that was a shocker all in its own.

I needed to forget him. That was the only thought in my head as I flew off toward my parent's residence on the outskirts of the city, the more country-side if you'd rather call it that. It was cozy, I liked it. But I didn't like it enough to make it a permanent place to live.

I clambered the stairs to my room and threw things of mine into a bag: Clothes, pictures, papers, anything that would fit. Once I finished with that, I scrawled a note that read, "Don't worry about me, I got a call to go out of town about a job I'd been looking at. It's an architect job, you guys will love it. I'll call once I get settled down. –Goten" I left it shut in the door, half hanging out that way someone would see it.

With that over and done, I was gone. I had left the house and was heading off toward the bank in the city to withdraw my savings bond and start over somewhere else. Of course I tried my best to suppress my Ki so that no one could tail me.

My feet stumbled slightly as I headed toward the opening of the building. I rummaged through my bag I had packed and grabbed out one of the miscellaneous items I had stowed away. It was a silver plated wrist chain; Bulma had made it once-upon-a-time when Trunks had started working with Capsule Corp. she made it so that he could work freely without the fear of smashing something in frustration. The little chain suppressed the Ki signature and slightly neutralized our Sayian abilities.

I had withdrawn more than enough to get me by for a few months, but I wanted to be sure. I hailed a cab and told him to just keep driving North, I'd let him know when I was ready to stop. He obliged, warily.

I planned on going to the city Trunks and I had loved as children, it was a beautiful town. It was a sea-side town too, which made it a fantastic place to be. It didn't take long to arrive there; I paid my fare and started walking around town. It was going to be hard finding a place to live considering I didn't know where to find an apartment. I bought a local newspaper from a street vendor and flipped toward the section that had houses for rent or sale. There were several places that caught my eye, but one in particular. It was beside the shore, and sounded perfect, the only downfall being that it was two bedrooms instead of one.

I grabbed another cab to the house and checked it out. It wasn't an ugly place, two story white home. Nothing really special, but it wasn't blandish. Luckily, the woman who was renting it was outside of the home. I approached her, trying my best to appear charismatic, which wasn't hard for me.

Her dark blue eyes scanned me over before she tilted her head some, "You here to look at the house?" She was slightly older, I noticed. Somewhere between Vegeta's age and Bulma's age, but her eyes, they were a deep sea blue that didn't look like they'd aged any at all.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She ushered me inside, "I'm Ms. Fulten," she introduced herself, not bothering to offer a handshake, before she started to show me around. "There are five rooms on the first floor," she began, entering a room that would have served nicely as a living room, "This is where we had the living room set up," she started toward the next room, "This was the dining area, of course you could convert it to another bedroom easily," she only paused briefly for me to look around and then exited the room and walked through the living room, past the stairs and down another hall, "This is the downstairs bedroom," she pushed a door open, a bedroom set was still set up, "We didn't have enough room for the set in our new home so this can stay here if you'd like, there's also a joining full bathroom as well as a walk-in closet." She was off again, moving down the hallway, "This room is another bathroom," she pointed at a door, "and the rest of these are closets," she gestured to the next two doors.

I blinked, "This is just the first level, right?" I never imagined this house being so full of rooms, it was pure bliss. I grinned a little to myself, already I knew that I wanted to buy it, "Is this going to be rent to own?"

We had started up the stairs when she turned and looked down at me, "Yes, unless you'd like to straight out buy it now?"

I shook my head, I didn't have that much Zeni on me at the time, "Rent to own is perfect," I managed a boy-ish smile and she nodded.

The first door we came to was another bathroom, followed by two closets in the hallway. "There are only the bathroom and the Master Bedroom up here," she looked back at me before opening the door to the bedroom, which was empty, "there's also a bathroom in there, and a walk-in closet." She shut the door and peered upward, "There is an attic area, I suppose if you wanted to you could clean it out and make an upstairs loft-room," she smiled a little, "But I'm not going up there, I'm not too fond of heights you see."

I chuckled, "Well it's a beautiful home, how much for the first month of rent?"

"Upfront, 450 Zeni a month, utilities not included—"

"I'll take it."

Ms. Fulten smiled, "Great, when are you able to move in?"

"Actually, I would be able to now. You see, I'm new in town and I just got a job offer for an architect job," I tried to explain.

She nodded, her brown curls bouncing slightly, "Well we'll go to the kitchen and start filling out for your lease then," she smiled and escorted me to the kitchen.

There happened to be quite a lot of paperwork involved, I frowned. At this rate, Trunks and everyone would definitely know where I had disappeared to. But it didn't matter, it wasn't like I couldn't throw them out of my home if I didn't want them there.

After the paperwork was done, Ms. Fulten left the keys on the kitchen table and said her goodbyes. She told me she'd be by now and then to see how I was doing. She also left her home number for me to call if I needed anything, which was very nice of her. I put it on the refrigerator with a banana magnet that had already been there.

I walked into the downstairs bedroom and threw my bag on the bed before pocketing my wallet and the keys to the house. Now I needed a job and food. Food before job of course, I was starving.

* * *

**POV CHANGE **

* * *

Chi-Chi had called my mother and told us Goten left. I knew he would. They had gotten worried when they couldn't feel his Ki. I just shrugged it off. I didn't care anymore.

"Trunks?"

I looked up; Marron had walked in the room. I managed a smile, "Hey,"

Marron looked worried, she couldn't possibly care about Goten being gone. She never liked him. In fact, she didn't want me to even associate with him. I think I should have listened to her. I wouldn't be in this situation. She crossed the room, she was acting pretty strange. "So Goten is gone?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Chi said he had a job lined up in another town and that he would call when he got settled in," my green eyes paired with her blue ones and she pressed her pale pink lips to my cheek.

"I'm sorry honey, I know he was your best friend," she smiled, "but he's not gone or dead or anything—"

"They can't feel his Ki. I can't feel his Ki."

She gasped, "Trunks, you don't mean..."

I shook my head, "I don't know. I hope not."

Marron gently laced her fingers with mine, "Trunks honey, maybe he just… Maybe he's hiding it? You guys can do that, right?" She was trying to make me feel better, I smiled at her. I think that's why loved her in the first place. My heart ached slightly, I loved her but I was _in_ love with Goten.

She gently traced her fingers along my jawline; I met her lips halfway in a chaste kiss. She pulled away before I did; she sat there, smiling at me.

All I could do is shake my head, "I don't want to get married tomorrow."


	6. Let's Start Again, Can We Start Again?

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates on this story.  
****I've not had internet access in quite some time, and a few personal things have really hindered my writing-and overall everything. Moral of the story, boys suck.  
****I hope you enjoy the story, and reviews are lovely! Thank you to all that have been reviewing and I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't updated! 3**

* * *

I had found a job at a local stir-fry diner. I was starting out as a bus-boy. They wouldn't be putting me on schedule for about a week or so, which made things difficult. I wasn't sure if I could withdraw money from one of these banks, so I needed to be pretty tight with my money. This proved to be a difficult task previously.

After finding a job, I made my way back to my sea-side home and sat down in the middle of the living room floor. It was too quiet, too empty. I didn't like being in silence like this, I always started thinking about things. I pulled myself to my feet and walked into the room I had picked as my own, there I went through my bag of things and pulled out a notepad and pen. True to my word, I'd let my mother know how I was doing. Just, I wasn't going to verbally speak to any of them again.

"_I've settled down in a house. I'm still waiting to hear back from the man about the architect job, I doubt he's still offering the job; I've waited a month to respond to him about it. Listen; don't worry about me I'm making it on my own. I'll write you more once I've figured things out. –Goten"_

It had taken me roughly 30 minutes to even think of what to write. I sighed; maybe I should just call instead of write. It seemed like a better idea anyways. So I wadded up the paper and tossed it in a corner somewhere. I didn't have a cell phone anymore; I had decided to trash it when I left home, so I would have to head to a public telephone booth. I frowned grimly, I hated going out in public because I was new here. The people all stared.

I glanced in the mirror; my hair was sticking outward in its normal way. It was getting pretty long; I bit on my thumb as I observed my hair. Before long, I had decided I was going to cut it all off. I nodded at my reflection and left the room, grabbing the keys and my wallet from the bedside table as I made my way out into the foyer.

I locked up the house and started back toward town. It was going to be pretty frustrating trying to find a barber in a town that I'd not been in long.

I guess I had been walking around for about 30 minutes or so when I stumbled upon an open shop that had a flyer on the wall saying the accepted walk-ins. I grimaced a little and ran a hand through my long locks before I walked in the door. A dinging noise greeted my ears, as well as the ears of the slightly elder man who had turned to greet me. I gave a small smile in response to him.

"Well, looks like you need a cut," he chuckled and waved me toward a chair.

I seated myself in the chair and nodded, "Yeah, I hadn't realized how awful it looked," I admitted with a small shrug. Truthfully, it reminded me too much of Trunks. It had to go.

The balding man nodded, "Any idea what you want done to it?"

I shrugged again, "Just shorter," I offered a laugh.

He grinned and nodded, "Shorter it is."

Once he'd finished with it, I glanced in the mirror. I looked completely different. The cut was almost like Gohan's, except I could spike mine in the front or in the middle; kind of like a faux-hawk, which is the way I had it now. It looked nice, I wasn't complaining.

"13 Zeni," he said as he walked over to the register.

I nodded and counted it out for him, "Thank you," I smiled.

He nodded and pressed a bottle of gel in my hand, "Have a nice day."

I nodded again and pocketed the gel and walked toward the door, before I walked out, I called out, "You too!" 

* * *

**POV CHANGE  
**

* * *

Marron had run out of the room crying when I told her. I couldn't help it, I wanted Ten to be there, he was my best man and I was not going to replace him with Uub.

Bulla walked in the room and sat cross-legged on my bed, "Trunks…" she looked like she was analyzing me, and I scowled at her. "C'mon! You know I don't like him like that! He's like another you, annoying as hell and I want to punch him in the face half of the time." She crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"What do you want me to say?" I lay back on the bed and crossed my arms behind my head.

"That you love him," I could feel her eyes glancing worriedly at me.

"Oh, I get it," I sat up and glared at her, "You think I care that he's probably ran off and gotten himself killed? You think I care about him after he did that to me—"

"Look what you did to him!" she countered.

I scoffed, "What exactly did I do? Do tell me dear sister, I'm dying to know."

"Marron," she frowned. "You drug him around like a toy, playing with his emotions and playing mind games with him. You led him on,"

"No I didn't," I interjected, "he assumed there was something between us because—"

"Because you led him on!" she interrupted.

I frowned, "I didn't know."

Truthfully, I did. I knew how Goten felt, and I knew how I felt. I knew that I loved him; I knew that he loved me. But I knew that we couldn't be together. Marron wanted to get married; she'd even told me she was pregnant. I just couldn't leave her and my child. I sighed and put my face in my hands and growled a little, "What do I do…"

Bulla just stood up and walked to the door, "You'll figure it out. First you should probably find him though, or call and see if Marron is okay."

* * *

**POV CHANGE**

* * *

I made it to a public phone booth, surprisingly I didn't get lost and it wasn't that far from my home. It was a win-win. I put in enough money for the phone call to last 5 minutes and then dialed the number to my parent's home.

"Hello?" my mother answered, she surprisingly sounded happy.

"Mother, it's me, Goten…"

"Oh Goten! I knew you would call," she began babbling, "Why did you just run off? Why didn't you wait around?" she fired questions off so fast that I could barely keep up.

"M-mother…" I stuttered, surprised, "I've got my own home up here and a really good job, I'm fine. I left like that because I was afraid I wasn't going to get another chance to get a job like this."

She didn't say anything, and I assumed she was thinking it over.

"I've not got much time to talk; I should probably be sleeping so that I can get a good night's rest for the upcoming few days of work."

"Okay," her voice cracked a little, "just promise you will call. Okay?"

I nodded, "I will, love you mother." Before she answered, I had hung the phone up and started back toward the house. It was getting dark now, and it was slightly chilly. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my hands into my pants pocket and yawned.

"Hey!" someone called out.

I turned around to see another man slightly jogging toward me, his hair was a dark blonde color and it framed his face slightly, he wore dark wash jeans like mine, as well as a striped black sweater, "Kyle!" he breathed out as he stopped in front of me.

I blinked, "Um…"

"Kyle, wait! They didn't mean that, they weren't letting you go because…" his brown hues widened slightly, "Y-you're not Kyle are y-you?" his face paled a little and lit up with a slight blush.

I shook my head, "No, sorry." I stared at him, "I'm uh… Goten."

"I'm Tate," he offered a small smile and extended his hand.

I shook it gingerly, "Nice to meet you," I chuckled and pocketed my hand.

"U-uhm, would you like to go grab a cup of coffee? I mean, it's all I can do to make up for mistaking you for…" Tate flushed a little and adverted his eyes slightly, "My uhm… ex."

"Your ex is a boy?" I questioned before I knew it.

He nodded, looking a little hurt, "Yeah."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," I tried to apologize, "I don't… I…"

Tate blinked; I assume he wanted to know what I was talking about. He put his hands in his pockets and watched me.

"I have a boyfriend—er, well I had one. He… left me," I shrugged.

His stance changed and he looked slightly apologetic, "I-I'm sorry."

It got a little quiet then, so I cleared my throat and looked to the side, "So, I'll have to take a rain-check on that coffee," I smiled apologetically at him, "I start a new job tomorrow," I lied, "and I need to get some rest. Maybe we can meet here at 3 tomorrow afternoon?"

Tate nodded, "That sounds great to me," he gave a small wave, "it was nice to meet you Goten."

"Nice to meet you too Tate," I waved back and headed toward my home.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the 7th chapter is in the process of being finished!  
****We'll see where it goes from there, yeah?  
****It's not going to go the way you think, that's for sure. 3  
****Reviews!**


	7. Liar, Liar

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG!**  
**But here it is, Chapter Seven.**  
**It's not much, infact I'm sure it's really sucky.**  
**But reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

He visited my dreams again that night. We were wrapped in a bundle of blankets; of course it wasn't anything more than a few kisses and cuddles. The lavender haired Sayian would never submit himself, not even in my dreams. Trunks was always the more dominate one, but I had planned to change that until he decided he wanted to settle himself down with a bleach blonde tramp. When I woke up, I was snuggled up against the pillow and almost on the verge of tears. It was almost real, it felt real.

I growled silently and pulled myself from the bed. I stretched and yawned as I walked to the bathroom where I showered and redressed myself in a clean outfit. Today I was going to have to buy groceries or I would surely starve to death. I groaned, I really hated shopping, but my growling stomach protested and I caved in, deciding it would be better to feed myself rather than to starve.

My wrist felt rather naked, I noticed. Instantly I grabbed my arm, only to feel the silver chain slide down against my fingertips. I sighed in a relieved way and balled my hand into a fist; this was going to take time to get used to. I frowned and walked out the bedroom door with my keys and a bit of money in my pockets.

The grocery store happened to be downtown, rather close to where I was supposed to meet the Tate guy. I frowned a little, I didn't want to stand the guy up but I almost didn't want to see him again. He sort of reminded me of Trunks in a way, and that depressed me slightly.

I sighed, tossing random food items into the cart and wheeling it along. I bit on my bottom lip softly, until I heard, "Goten?"

My heart stopped and I turned around. It was Marron. Marron and her bright blue eyes and blonde hair. "G-Goten… what are you doing here?"

I looked at her, noticing that she was standing in front of a man that I didn't know. He was a brunette, and he stood weirdly close to her. "Marron," I didn't question it, I knew it was her. "Who's that?"

"Uh-uhm…" she stammered, "This is Revelle," she gestured toward the man, whom offered his hand. I didn't take it.

"Who's he?" I blinked.

"He's an associate of Trunks'." She didn't seem like she cared that I was questioning her like this.

"And he's shopping with you, why?"

Marron crossed her arms, "Why are you here Goten? Trunks called off the wedding because of you." Her eyes narrowed at me and her lips formed a straight line.

"Oh, so you're single now?" I fired back at her. I wasn't planning on taking any of her attitudes today.

The man moved forward slightly, he looked un-comfortable. "No, actually I'm not. Trunks is opening a small store in the area and we're moving here, I'm shopping and he's accompanying. He's going to be the manager of the new store," she announced proudly.

"W-wait, you're living here now?" I almost died on the spot.

Marron nodded, "We're moving our things here now. Trunks decided since you were going to run away, he was going to too and he was going to forget about you."

I simply shrugged, and then I heard, "Goten?"

This time, I looked around and came face to face with Tate. I smiled, "Oh hey," I shook his hand and he smiled a little brighter. "Who's this?" he questioned with innocent intent, I could tell.

"She's no one," I simply shrugged and gestured for him to follow.

"I thought you had to work?" he looked over at me as I tossed a few items in the cart, completely leaving Marron where she stood with what's-his-face.

I chewed the inside of my cheek guiltily, "They're not starting me until next week," I murmured and glanced in his direction, careful to avoid his face.

"Oh, well I'm sorry,"

I glanced up at him and tried a smile, somehow it didn't feel right, "That's alright, I've got a little time now to get used to living here. But I don't think I'll be here long, my er… my job has me moving a lot." I lied again. The second time I'd lied to him, I almost scoffed. I really was turning into someone else living here. But then again, was that really a bad thing? At least I would be happier, living a lie.


End file.
